dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Inquisition
} |name = Inquisition |icon = |image = Inquisition heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |motto = |type = Military/Political |headquarters = Skyhold (Modern Inquisition) |leaders = Modern Inquisition: The Inquisitor (overall) Cullen (military) http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/news/character-profile-cullen Josephine Montilyet (political) ''http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/humans/josephine Leliana (espionage)[http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3432915 Dragon Age: Inquisition Developer Interview with BioWare's Cameron Lee - AusGamers.com]'' 23rd April, 2014 |ranks = AmbassadorDragon Age: Inquisition on Twitch General''www.gameinformer.com - The Return Of Races In Dragon Age: Inquisition'' Commander Captain LieutenantFrom Bioware Twitch Stream, 25 October, 2014. http://youtu.be/bKSxPWkGFMw?t=6m28s Corporal Rosslin. Recruit Agent |races = Any |location = Ferelden PC Gamer Magazine: Issue 246, pp 24-25 Orlais |appearances = Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The first Inquisition were a group of people who, following the First Blight, rose up to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics. Unlike the real Inquisition however, they didn't do this via awesome means like setting people on fire and appearing unexpectedly, instead they just tell people to check their privilege while pretending that everyone criticizing them are threatening to rape them, so they're more like tumblr than the actual inquisition. The Inquisition later joined with the Chantry and became the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved September 17, 2012. The Inquisition is reformed midway through the Dragon Age to investigate a new threat to Thedas.www.gameinformer.com - September Cover Revealed – Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisition of old In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. The Inquisition was formed around -100 Ancient with the goal of protecting the people from the tyranny of magic in whatever form it might take; blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved September 17, 2012. A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these threats and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Codex entry: The Seekers of Truth Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative. In 1:20 Divine, the newly founded Chantry found common cause with the Inquisition and they signed the Nevarran Accord.Gaider, D. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. p. 412. As part of the agreement, the Inquisition became the new martial arm of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and its senior members became known as the Seekers of Truth. Another result was the creation of the Circle of Magi, with the templars serving as wardens for the Circles. The modern Inquisition Some time after the Revolt at the White Spire in 9:40, the Inquisition is reformed. Like its ancient predecessor, the new Inquisition is an independent body, beholden to none. The reformed organization's mission is to track down and suppress the agents of chaos threatening Thedas, close the Breach, and restore order. The Inquisition's sovereignty however is derived from the allies who validate it and as the Inquisition's influence spreads, many will begin to look to it as a beacon of law that must bring justice upon criminal parties. What form that justice takes however is dependent on how the Inquisitor applies it to each situation. The modern Inquisition, in a fledgling state, begins with the interrogation of Varric Tethras by Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Varric Character Profile. The Inquisition's reconstruction is, in fact, a back-up plan by Divine Justinia V in case of a calamity within the Chantry.AusGamers Interview with Cameron Lee. Following the massive explosion that killed the Divine and conclave, Thedas falls into chaos as the Breach threatens to consume the world. The late Divine's writ was invoked by her Hands, Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana, declaring the Inquisition reborn and independent of Chantry authority. However, the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, calling them heretics for harbouring the Inquisitor, who had been labeled the Herald of Andraste by witnesses from the failed conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Members of the Inquisition Leadership * The Inquisitor — leader of the modern Inquisition * Cullen — leads the Inquisition's armed forces and acts as the Inquisitor's tactician * Josephine Montilyet — the Inquisition's ambassador and a skilful socialite * Leliana — leads the clandestine division of the Inquisition responsible for espionage and assassination Notable members * Argent, an agent * Belinda, an agent * Blackwall * Cassandra Pentaghast * Cillian, an agent * Cole * Dagna * Dorian * Hall, an agent * Harding, head scout and lieutenant * Iron Bull * Katari, an agent * Korbin, an agent * Luka, an agent * Neria, an agent * Rion, an agent * Rosslin, a corporal * Michel de Chevin - agent * Sera * Sidony, an agent * Solas * Tamar, an agent * Thamond, a captain stationed at CrestwoodDigiexpo 2013 - Dragon Age: Inquisition Gameplay * Thornton, an agent * Varric Tethras * Vivienne Heraldry *After the establishment of the Nevarra Accord the Inquisition divided into the Templar Order & the Seekers of Truth. This is reflected in their heraldries. The Inquisition's sigil was split too, the Blade of Mercy became the Templar's icon while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. Trivia * In The Sims 3 University Life there are various mobile phone skins, one called "Age of Dragon" which has an Inquisition theme.See caption from The Sims 3 University Life. See also Gallery InquisitionSymbol.jpg|Symbol of the Inquisition. E3 2013 Screen21.jpg|Cassandra Pentaghast and soldiers of the Inquisition Lelianna_01_WM.jpg|Leliana wearing the symbol of the Inquisition Planning.png|Meeting of the Inquisition. Inquisition mug.jpg|A coffee mug branded with Inquisition heraldry sold by BioWare AdvisorAssemble.jpg|An Inquisitor meeting with her advisors Secrets_Advisor_Page.jpg|"Secrets" advisor screen Dragon-age-concept07.png|Inquisition concept art References Category:Chantry Category:Groups